


After the Party

by Renacesaire



Series: Rare Pair March 2018 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, I didn't really know what I was doing, Rare Pair March, first fic, help klashdjskd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renacesaire/pseuds/Renacesaire
Summary: Chloe and Alya can't seem to look away from each other the next school day after Nino's party. Their friends are concerned, but they won't say a word.





	After the Party

“What’s with Alya?” Marinette whispered to Nino. 

“I don’t know, but she looks distracted to me.” 

Alya sits down next to Marinette in their usual spot. She looks flustered, and the way she keeps glancing in Chloe’s direction, she suspects it has to do with her. 

“Alya, are you all right?” she asks her. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” Alya answers distractedly, waving her off. 

“Hm. Well if you need anything, let me know alright, Cesaire?“

“Yeah, yeah,” she mumbles. 

They get through the morning like that. Chloe glances over every once in a while, and when Alya looks up she quickly looks away. it seems like they have something to say, but they don’t know how to say it. They get dismissed, and both Alya and Chloe hang back for a bit. Alya sees Chloe is still there, so she asks her to walk with her. 

“Hey, I need to talk to you.” 

“What do you want?” Chloe demands. 

“I need to tell you something. I don’t know what exactly happened the other night at Nino’s party, but we need to talk about it.” 

“Okay. We kissed. We were drunk. What else is there to say?” 

“Chloe, you told me you loved me.” Alya looks her in her eyes. “Did you mean it?” 

Chloe moves in close to Alya, about an inch from her face. “What if I did?”

Alya blushes, and is speechless for a second. She looks right in her eyes and says, “ I lov-” 

She gets cut off by Chloe’s mouth on hers and her arms around her neck. She melts into her, wraps her arms around her waist, pulling her closer. They get so lost in the moment they don’t realize all of their classmates are standing a few feet from them. Marinette is standing with Adrien, both of them gaping at the pair. They look at each other.

“Did you know?!” they exclaim together. 

Chloe and Alya break apart after a minute, coming to the realization that EVERYONE THEY KNOW JUST SAW THAT. 

Alya giggles. Chloe’s face is crimson. Adrien smirks. “I knew it was going to happen sometime or another.” Chloe grabs Alya’s hand and starts to walk. They leave together, and you can faintly hear “I love you” from them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at a fic month and I only did six, but this was the first one and I think I did okay!


End file.
